The present invention relates generally to a coaxial electrical connector and, more particularly, to such a connector embodying a bayonet coupling arrangement.
Bayonet coupling arrangements are commonly utilized on coaxial electrical connectors to permit rapid engagement and disengagement of the connector members. Normally a wave spring is utilized in the plug connector member to exert a rearward bias on the bayonet coupling nut thereon so that a resilient but slightly loose mechanical connection is made between the shells of the mating connector members. The somewhat loose mechanical connection between the mating connector members may result in leakage and loss of electromagnetic energy, particularly if the connector is subjected to high degrees of vibration. Thus, coaxial connectors embodying bayonet coupling arrangements are normally utilized only for relatively low frequency application.
For high frequency applications, it is desirable to utilize coaxial connectors of the type having a threaded coupling engagement between the coupling nut on one connector member and the shell of the mating connector member so that the shells may be caused to abut when the connector members are mated thereby providing an uninterrupted continuous electromagnetic path both axially and circumferentially to suppress electromagnetic energy leakage and to maximize energy transfer through the connector.
Systems engineers are often compelled to utilize coaxial plug connector members having bayonet coupling nuts thereon to mate with bayonet pin-type receptacle connector members mounted on electronic black boxes even though the electronics require operation at higher frequency ranges than is practical for the bayonet coupling arrangement of the coaxial connector. That is, the black box manufacturer often utilizes inappropriate coaxial connector receptacle members for the particular application for which the electronics are designed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,909 discloses a coaxial electrical connector having a bayonet coupling nut thereon which is designed to prevent the leakage and loss of energy and, therefore, could be used in the foregoing situations. In such connector, the shell in the plug connector member is extended forwardly over the slots in an axially slotted spring outer conductor which makes resilient connection with the shell of the mating receptacle connector member. However, the bowed outer ends of the springs of the outer conductor are not covered by a continuous shield so that the slots therein may still result in some radiation and loss of energy. Also, the connection between the outer conductors of the mating connector members is a sliding resilient connection, rather than a firm abutting mechanical engagement which is preferred for high frequency applications.
It is, therefore, the object of the present invention to provide a coaxial electrical connector having a bayonet coupling arrangement thereon in which the outer conductors of the connector members abut each other when the connector members are mated, thereby providing an uninterrupted continuous electromagnetic path both axially and circumferentially through the outer conductors of the connector so that electromagnetic energy and radiation leakage is eliminated and optimum electromagnetic fields are produced providing maximum energy transfer through the connector.